Songs wo Produce
by Courtnylovesramen
Summary: Nobuta wo Produce JDrama drabbles, using some song challenge thing. Slight yaoi implications


Rules:  
1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them.

* * *

Aaalright, i stole this idea from tomoya542002's loveless fanfic; go read hers cause i told you to. anyway, im using Nobuta wo Produce, the hella fuckin awesome jdrama that for some reason doesnt have its own section on . so, what, do i put this under mischellaneous?? i dont own anything dont sue me. This is a lot harder than it seems...

* * *

song - Over My Head by The Fray

"Shuji, do you want to go to karaoke tonight"  
"Sure! Ah...wait, I told Uehara I'd go out with her tonight"  
"Oh. Well, tommorrow then"  
"Sure"  
'Whatever. No matter how many times you ask me the answer's going to be the same. This is so obnoxious. Why don't people get the point? I want to be left alone'  
Shuji unlocked his bike from the school bike rack, ready to hurry and get home before someone else tried to rope him into something.  
'I have roughly ten seconds before the first wave of people come...if I can just get onto the street before then '  
"Shuuuuujiiiiii-saaaaaaaaaaamaaaaaaaaaaa"  
'Damn it'  
It was Akira. There was no hope of escape now; no matter what Akira always found him - that boy was like a bloodhound.

* * *

song - Passion by Utada Hikaru (this makes more sense if you actually know what she's saying. Go look up the song lyrics).

Nobuta stood awkwardly in Tofu Man's doorway, swaying slightly as she waited for Shuji to get there. She and Akira had been waiting already for about an hour.  
She'd stood the whole time.  
"Nobuuuta! Sit, come sit" Akira sang, doing that "kon!" thing he always did, and patting the ground next to him by the kotatsu.  
Saying nothing, she shook her head and continued to stand, feeling her legs start to numb. Maybe if she passed out she wouldn't be so stressed.  
"Nobuta Power - ENTER!" Akira sang again, doing the peace sighn with his fingers again.

There was a possibility Nobuta could relate to Akira a little more than Shuji. Not to say she liked him more, just.  
"Ah. Shuuuuji-kun's here" he said, standing and tripping over the kotatsu mat.

* * *

song - Tsukoyomi Mode by...uh, I don't know. It's from the Tsukoyomi: Moon Phase CD

"Please stop dancing on my bed"  
"I can't. I've got the music in me. Kon"  
"...Go have the music in you at your house"  
"Tofu Man forgot to give me the house key so I'm locked out. Kon"  
Shuji had the feeling Tofu Man didn't forget to give Akira the key - he intentionally didn't give it to him.  
'At least someone's getting sleep' he thought bitterly, as Akira continuted to wiggle his butt while dancing all over the bed / the space by it.  
"Akira! You're staying the night"  
It was Shuji's little brother (who'd just came in thier room). For some reason he found Akira amusing rather than completely obnoxious. Akira used this as ammo whenever he randomly asked (said he was going) to spend the night. Shuji's brother always teased him about having another guy spend the night, but then pouted when Shuji kicked Akira out.  
"Akira...it's twelve o'clock. Turn the music off and go to sleep"  
"Kon!"

* * *

song - Voices by Saosin

"You're moving? Moving where"  
Akira groaned loudly as possible while his dad sat across the table from him, ranting like he always did. Really, why did Tofu Man even let him in?  
"My friend is moving. I'm following him"  
"So you're picking up and leaving because of that? What about succeeding the company? What about the kindness Tofu Man has shown you by letting you live here with him? You're throwing that away by following some friend around"  
"I want to, dad, and you're just being a NUSIANCE by yapping like you are..." Akira mumbled, bracing himself for the possibility of one of his father's hands lashing across the table. It never did.  
'Shuji's more than just a regualr friend...if I want to follow him then I want to follow him. And you're not going to stop me, dad.'

* * *

song - Akio Enbukyou - Video na Kioku by J.A. Seazer

"...Dance...?" Nobuta mumbled, her head bowed like it always was.  
She shook her head immediately without even saying or seemingly thinking. Shuji knew that's what her reaction would be, but he felt a little bad for Akira (who was off to the side of them on the school roof, waltzing with an imaginary Nobuta in his arms.  
It wasn't really any of his buisiness if Nobuta didn't want to go to the dance, but Akira would whine about it later...

* * *

song - The World by Nightmare

"Turn your music down"  
"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaat? I can't hear you senseeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiii!" Akira yelled over the sound of his headphones, using his chopsticks as drumming material on his desk. In the middle of class.  
"Take them out!" Mr. Teacher yelled again, adjusting his pants (for the tenth time that day already.  
"I can't; it's a study in foreign music"  
"That song's in Japanese, stupid" Bando sneered, her lackeys instantly agreeing.  
"Oh. Yeah. Well, thier english is very good. Tres Bien"  
Mr. Teacher threw his arms up in the air, letting out an aggravated sigh. Really, there was no winning with that kid.  
'Why does he still have his wood chopsticks?' Shuji thought. 'Lunch is over'  
True, lunch was over, but the music played on all through class.

* * *

song - Butterfly by Ayumi Hamasaki

"What's wrong Nobuta"  
"She's uncomfortable"  
"Nah, she's fine. Right, Nobuta"  
Really, Akria was annoying as hell. Anyone in the area could see she looked terrified. It was public DDR after all.  
"Nobuta Power; ENTER! Kon!" Akira shouted, dancing and flapping his arms like a fool as the music started and Nobuta's face paled more than it already had. He was an idiot.  
"Nobuta, you're getting all bad scores! Hurry, dance!!"

* * *

song - Penguins In The Desert by Dredge

"I'm sad, Shuji-dono. I'm sad"  
"..." There was nothing Shuji could do to avoid it. If he grabbed his bike and hurried away, Akira would follow him. Then he'd call, or just show up unnanounced at his house (again). But, more than that.  
'I feel a little bad'  
"Why are you sad?" he asked the other boy, leaning against his bike, hoping it would be kept short. Knowing the rarity of Akira's serious phases, it would most likely be short.  
"Nobuta won't like me"  
'Of course. She doesn't seem to like people in general'  
"Sure she likes you"  
"Yeah, but not like I WANT her to"  
"How do you want her to"  
"I want to marry her! Marry marry marry"  
No, he couldn't be serious.

* * *

song - Better Than Me by Hinder

Shuji shifted around on his bed, grumbling. It was ten and he still couldn't sleep. His brother, who was across the room snoring loudly had been asleep since right after dinner. 'Brat. If only it were so easy. No wonder I can't sleep - it's too hot in here! it's dad's fault for leaving the heater on'  
But no matter how many excuses he came up with for not being able to sleep he knew it was because he was guilty for yelling at Akria at school. Again.  
'I yell at him all the time...there was no reason for him to be all sensitive today'  
Then again, maybe the one being sensitive was him. All Akira was doing was whining about Nobuta like he always did...nothing too out of the ordinary.  
'Nobuta Nobuta Nobuta...that's all it ever is with him'

It was annoying. What was more annoying, though, was the fact that he could'nt stop being aggravated by it.

* * *

song - Beautifully Broken by Ashley Simpson

Nobuta collapsed in the bathroom, breathless. Bando and her croonies were only up the hallway; they'd most likely seen her run in and follow. She wasn't really worried about being caught anymore; she was just so tired from running across the enitre school. Coughing, she moved the hair out of her face, hoping for air. She wouldn't have had to run all that way if one of the teachers had stopped Bando, but as usual they didn't. She was alone, and would have to deal with it when Bando found her.  
She heard footsteps quickly approaching and sighed, getting ready for God knows what. "Nobuta! Get out of here, stupid, they'll find you! Up up upupupupupupupupupupup!" It was...Akira?  
With Shuji? 'This is the girl's room...'


End file.
